At present, after two users finish a call, the electronic device will often save the other party's telephone number. For example, if user A and user B are talking on the telephone and after they finish the call, the electronic device used by user A will save the identification (“ID”)—also referred herein as “ID identification”—used when talking, the call time, the call duration, etc. of user B.
However, during the course of implementing the present application, the following technical problems are found in the prior art.
In conventional art, when user A and user B are talking on the telephone, the communication content of both users during the call process can be recorded only by using the speech recording mode, and the communication content of both users during the call process is not saved in any form of text. Therefore, the user may lose the communication content because he/she has not saved the communication content. For example, user B asks user A to help with something. After user A and user B have finished the call, no communication content is recorded. When it occurs to user A that user B has asked him/her to help with something, since no communication content was recorded, user A may not be able to remember anything.